The Big Date
by Psychewave
Summary: This is a fanfic that is planned to only span two chapters, [[THIS IS PINECEST]] You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Mabel, do you know where I put my tie?" Dipper asks as he rummages through his closet, desperately trying to fine his tie.

Mabel stands by the bedroom door, leaning against the wall in a purple and pink dress, her arms crossed, she sighs "It's on a hanger in the far right, now can you please hurry up" She says frustrated, it was her and Dippers first major date since they started dating and she didn't want to be late.

"ah-ha" He exclaims pulling the tie from the hanging, he gets up and goes to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and puts the tie on and adjusts it accordingly, once satisfied he turns to his sister smiling "well? How do I look" He asks,

Mabel walks up to him and looks him over, he had chosen to wear a black-grey suit and tie for their date, "You look very dashing" She says and gives him a peck on the lips "now let's go, the play starts in half an hour" she mentions grabbing his hand and pulling him out the bedroom door.

They run head down the stairs and quickly call out to the grunkle Stan "We're heading out now" Mabel states, "We should be back by eleven" Dipper assures their grunkle.

"Have fun you two and be careful" Stan calls out from his recliner, a soda in his hand.

"We will" the twins say in in unison as they head out the shacks front door, "so who's vehicle are we taking" Mabel asks twirling her car keys, Dipper chuckles "Well you already have your keys out so it should be obvious" Mabel just smiles as she goes and opens the car door and climbs in, Dipper climbs into the passenger seat and Mabel starts the car and heads out towards town "Let the date night begin" She says with a small giggle

 **End of Chapter 1**

This is currently all I was able to write for this two chapter long story, both chapters are meant to be short but in doing so I realized I ended up writing myself into a wall, I am open to requests and ideas for chapter two and the idea/request I choose will be credited to the person who provided the idea/request


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mabel pulls into the parking lot of the Gravity Falls Playhouse "We have arrived" she states as she parks the car, she turns to check on Dipper who was being a little quiet, She then notices him shaking, she leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek, causing him to jump a little "You okay bro-bro?"Mabel asks concerned

Dipper turns to face his sister, "just nervous is all, this is our first major date after all" He replies with a slight chuckle.

Mabel gently grabs his hand and smiles at him "don't worry, this is our special night and nothing is going to ruin it"she assures him,she then leans in and kisses him, afterwards she pulls away and opens her door "we probably should hurry" she say climbing out of the car

Dipper climbs out and he quickly adjusts his suit and tie, he then hears a slight rumble in the sky and notices some dark clouds rolling in. He hoped that Mabel was right about nothing ruining the night for them, "coming bro-bro?" Mabel calls out ahead of him

"Coming" Dipper calls out heading towards his sister,

 **-inside during the play-**

Mabel looks around a little and leans against Dipper a little "How did you get such great seats?" She whispers as she holds his arm and gently lays her head against his shoulder. Dipper had managed to get them seats int he second row from the stage.

Dipper kisses the top of her head and grabs her hand "Well I took some extra shifts at the museum and I got a loan from Grunkle Ford" He replies as he enjoys the play with the woman he loves, he was feeling better since the play started.

"So that's why you have been working so much lately" Mabel says letting out a content sigh,

Just then a loud crack is heard through out the playhouse and the lights go out, Mabel lets out a startled squeak and clings to Dipper who quickly but gently holds her close to help her relax "It's just a power outage, the storm must of took out a power line" he mentions to her,

an usher arrives to there row to help guide them out of the building

 **-Outside-**

As the exit the building they see the torrent of water falling from the sky, the only thing keeping them dry was the awning above the entrance, Dipper removes his jacket draping it over Mabel's head "This will help at least keep you somewhat dry" he says smiling, Mabel blushes at the gesture but a small look of concern forms  
"But what about you Dip?" She asks, it was obvious he was going to get soaked and she didn't want him catching a cold Dipper continued to smile

"don't worry Mabes, I can handle getting a little wet" He says, he then grabs her hand "Shall we make a run for it?" He asks, Mabel smiles and nods and they then make a mad dash to the car

After a few minutes of dashing they find themselves safe from the rain inside the car, "next time we park closer" Dipper says taking off his wet shirt, Mabel starts the car and turns up the heater to warm them up They enjoy the warmth for a little bit before Mabel drives home, "Well all things considered, I think the date went smoothly" Mabel says as she carefully drives through the rain, Dipper leans his seat back and smiles

"Yeah, The play wasn't bad and more importantly I got to spend time with my special girl" He says smiling, and blushing slightly, Dipper was glad that Mabel was right about nothing ruining their evening He dozes off as Mabel continues to drive.

-end-

* * *

Okay, so that is it for this story and I want to apologize if this wasn't the end everyone was expecting

 **-bows-** I want to write so many more stories with these two involved and you can be sure that I will write more, I have some ideas for some really dark stuff as well and I am curious if anyone would look forward to my darker stuff.

But I hope you enjoyed what there is for this short story (and I mean short) and hey if it even remotely helps to inspire then all the power to you ^_^

anyway thank you for taking the time to read and I hope to see you when I release some new stories.


End file.
